The Fearless Ferret II: Mission Omega
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE] The Ferret must now race against time to stop the evil Catscratch from turning the world into cats!
1. Prologue

Well here is the sequel to the Fearless Ferret.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Styker Mansion:**

Johnny "Catscratch" Styker was sitting in his mansion at the south side of Middleton.

He was talking to a man and a woman.

"So your names are Amber and Bobby, but you liked to be called Agent Alpha and Agent Beta?"said Johnny.

"Yes."said Amber.

"Ok, I suppose you know what I need you for."said Johnny.

"Yes."they said in unison.

"And you know where to go when you have them."said Johnny.

"Yes."they said in unison.

"Well then any questions?"

"What about The Fearless Ferret?"asked Bobby.

"Yeah, and Kim Possible."asked Amber.

"I assure you The Ferret is just a kid running around in tights.And Kim Possible, will soon learn that I, unlike other villians, cannot be beaten."said Johnny.

He picked up a picture of Kim and then broke it.

He started to laugh nonstop.

* * *

Well there is the prologue , don't worry it will get faster paced and have more words. 

I recommend you read the first Fearless Ferret story before you read this one.

You can access it on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 1:Kim

Ok here is Chapter 1.

Oh and some reviews , please.

Nowonto the action.

* * *

**Chapter 1:Kim **

At the Middleton Mall:

Kim was flying through stacks of clothes to look for a great out fit.

Ron was holding three Club Banana bags, while Rufus was barely holding up another.

"Kiiiiiimmmmmm, can we please go."moaned Ron.

"My arms are cramping."said Ron.

"Hold on, Ron, just one mo..."

Before she could finish, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go, Wade."Kim said.

"There have been a series of robberies in your area. But I should warn you, these people mean buisness."said the African-American boy.

"What do you mean?"said Kim.

"I mean, they use weapons!Guns, bats, anything they can use."said Wade.

"Well, we still need to stop them.Hook us up with a ride to the last crime scene."said Kim.

"Done"said Wade.

The Kimmunicator then switched off.

"Come on, Ron."said Kim.

Ron and Kim rushed out.

* * *

**The Middleton Science Center**: 

Kim and Ron got out of a car that had just stopped in front of the center.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Paisley."said Kim.

"Oh it's the leastI could do after you saved my Flamigoat, you know they only m..."

"Made 10, I know."said Kim cutting him off.

The car drove off, and then Kim and Ron walked in.

As they entered they heard tons of machinery moving, and noticed no one was anywhere.

"Kim,I don't like this."said Ron.

Just then a foot planted in to Kin's face and she fell backwards.

Kim and Ron both looked to see a woman, dressed entirely in red looking down on Kim.

"Agent Beta, come!"The woman cried.

Then a huge muscular man broke through a door.

Kim got up and into battle stance.

The woman smirked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."Kim said.

"Oh, I came to play."said the woman.

Then the two women charged each other.

This was gonna be a brutal fight...

* * *

Well sorry to leave you hanging, I'll update as soon as possible. 

Till then Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2:Kim vs Alpha

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy, well here is Chappie 2, Oh and i'm working on another KP fiction, it's called "Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity".

Well onto the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2:Kim vs. Agent Alpha**

Then the two women hit each other, head on.

They both flew back on impact.

"Oh, that had to hurt." said Ron.

Kim rubbed her head and jumped back up to fight.Alpha then rushed forward and kicked Kim off her feet.Kim then swung her leg, but Alpha jumped at the last second.Kim jumped up and started a combo of kicks and punches.Alpha dodged with ease and then kicked Kim square in the chest.

"She fights like a proffesional ninja."Kim said as she winced in pain.

"17 forms of kung-fu."said Alpha.

"WHAT!But that means you know one more form than I know!"said a surprised Kim.

"And that's why I have the upper hand."said a smiling Alpha.

Then Alpha kicked Kim in the stomach again and again and again.

Kim was almost on the verge of puking when...

Alpha is mysteriously punched right in the back of the head hard.

"Oh jeez.."said Alpha as she fell right down on the floor.

Kim looked up to see who it was...

"The Fearless Ferret?"said Kim as she slumped down and fell into unconcisousness.

And there standing over the unconcisouss bodies of Kim and Alpha was THE FEARLESS FERRET!

Then Agent Beta walks in with an item in his hand.He immediatly drops it when he sees Alpha is on the floor.

"What the heck did you do to Amber!"said an enraged Beta.

"Same thing I'm gonna do to you."said the Ferret with a smirk on his face.

"Bring it."said Beta waving his hand.

"Oh I will bring it, deliver it, and mail it."said a cocky Ferret.

But, without notice Beta had punched The Ferret into a wall.

He hit him so hard, that when The Ferret fell to the floor, there was a dent in the brick wall.

"Ouch."said the Ferret rubbing his bottom.

"But, luckily I have the Ferret Butt-Safe on, now where was I...Oh yeah kicking **YOUR **butt."said the Ferret.

Then Beta and The Ferret get in a headlock.

Rufus (a.k.a Wonder Weasal) was meanwhile fanning Kim and trying to wake her up.

But then a shadow loomed over him.

"Hello, rodent."said a voice.

"Uh-oh"squeaked the nail-biting rodent.

* * *

Well there you go, I'll be posting updating new chapters more often now. 

Keep a looksie out for another fanfic called "Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity"

See ya!


	4. Chapter 3:Ron vs Beta

Here's an update on The Fearless Ferret!This chapter is big, so don't overlook it.

And if you wanna read my other KPstory called "Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity" then you can access it on my profile page.

Now onto the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ferret vs. Beta**

The Ferret was dodging all of Beta's deadly punches.

"Is that all you got" said the Ferret.

But, the Ferret was caught off guard and was punched hard into the wall again.

"Now, that really hurt." said the Ferret.

The Ferret then jumped right up and charged forward, he flew over Beta and landed behind him, and then sweeped his feet.Beta then fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Wonder Weasel was having problem fighting ALPHA!

Alpha had woken up and now was fighting Rufus (a.k.a Wonder Weasel)

Rufus couldn't fight much longer and was thrown into a stack of crates.

Alpha laughed and then looked down at Kim with a smirk on her face.

Kim stirred, Alpha had to do something or she would have to fighther again, and she really didn't wanna take another hit, plus they needed to get out there before authorities arrived.So she looked around and saw some rope laying on the ground.She quickly picked it up and wrapped around Kim's torso, arms and legs.

Meanwhile,The Ferret was taking a heavy beating from Beta and was hurting badly in the chest.

Then with one final blow Beta punched Ferret to the stack of crates where Wonder Weasel was.

Beta was about to look and see where the Ferret was when Alpha called for him to get the item and come to the helicopter.

Beta picked up the item and ran off back to the copter.When he got in he saw someone tied up in the back of the copter.

"Who's she?" asked Beta.

"Kim Possible." said Alpha.

Meanwhile, The Ferret and Wonder Weasel had lift themselves out of the crate.

They both held their heads and moaned.

"Kim?" said The Ferret as he shot up.

No answer.

"Rufus, buddy look for Kim."said The Ferret as he pointed.

"Ok."said Wonder Weasel.

Two minutes later, Rufus scurried back to The Ferret.

"Kim no here."said Wonder Weasel.

"They must have tooken her."said The Ferret.

* * *

**Ron's House:**

Ron and Rufus were pacing the floor, now back out of their costumes.

"We have to think of something." said Ron.

"Wade." said Rufus.

"That's right!" said Ron.

But his mood changed.

"But, Kim had the Kimmunicator when they took her." said Ron.

"Phone." said Rufus.

But Ron wasn't listening.

"Oh Kim is gone forever!" said Ron as he fell to his knees.

Rufus smacks his head in frustration.

* * *

Well there you go! 

See ya later.

And Please Review, because it gives me better confidence.


	5. Chapter 4:Kim, Ron, and Catscratch

Hey thanks for the reviews, I'm thinking about making this a series, tell me if you want me to continue this series.

Now back to buisness.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kim, Ron, and Catscratch:**

She stirred, and then opened her eyes to find herself in a neatly furnished room.

She tried to touch her stomach, but her hands wouldn't move.

She looked down and saw them tied behind her back.She was sitting in a chair.

She sighed, her legs must have been bound to, because she couldn't move them.

She looked around and saw no one in sight.

"Where am I?"asked a puzzled Kim.

"You are in the home of Johnny Styker, or better known as.."said a voice.

And then a light clicked on revealing a middle-aged man.

"Me." said Johnny.

"Johnny Styker?I've never heard of you."said Kim.

"Ma bye not now, but when I do this..."said Styker as he flashed and returned as a figure in a cat suit.

* * *

A/N:I'll soon be posting a picture of Catscratch on DevianArt in the next few days..

* * *

"So your my kidnapper?"said the puzzled Kim. 

"Yes, it is I Catscratch." said Catscratch.

"Isn't that the name of a cartoon on..."said Kim as Catscratch covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, if the author finds that out he'll give me a weird name like Mr. Kitty or Catman, and do you know how ridiculously redundant that is."said Catscratch as he uncovered her mouth.

"Fine, but what do you want from me?"asked Kim.

"Revenge."said Catscratch as he started licking his arm.

"But, I've never fought ..."said Kim as he covered her mouth up again.

"SILENCE, I was just about to tell you, but noooo you had to interupt me!"said Catscratch as he let go.

"Ok,ok,go on."said Kim.

"Anyways,you have been a thorn in my sister's side for the last time." said Catscratch.

"Who's your sister?"asked a perplexed Kim.

Catscratch looked at her with an evil smile.

"Sheila Gordon Styker or better known as Shego.." said Carscratch.

"No..."Kim said with a dumbfounded face.

"Yes! You see when my brother's and sister were hit by that comet, I was too given special powers, thepowerof anything a cat could do."said Catscratch.

"Wait, then why didn't you become a hero like your brothers did." asked Kim.

"Funny story actually. My siblings think I'm dead. I ran away when I found out my powers when I jumped out of the wreckage, the authorities never found me."said Catscratch with a menacing face .

"Then shouldn't you have a glow?" asked Kim.

"Yes, and it's my least favorite color, yellow, uhhh, it's so bright and yellowy, anyways I glow when I turn into a cat-like creature."said Catscratch as he turned into a cat-creature with a yellow glow.

"Why haven't you gone back to see them and tell them your alright?" asked Kim.

"That's my buisness, now if you excuse me, I must go and tell my agents what to steal next."said Catscratch as he turned normal and started to walk out of the room.

Before he left he turned a said:" I'll figure out your demise later."

He then left.

Kim then started to struggle against her bonds, but the were not budching.

She then sighed and relaxed.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Catscratch had entered another room where Alpha and Beta were sitting.

"Sir, I've created the ransom video and sent it to the Ferret on his communicator." said Alpha.

"Good, let me see it." said Catscratch.

Alpha punched a button and the screen lit up.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, The Ferret was watching the same video.

Alpha appeared and started talking.

"As you probally know, Ferret. We have Kim Possible. To get her back you will meet us at the West Middleton Bridge in 24 hours or Kim swims with the fishes, also bring the Cartamatic Roflex from the Middleton Space Center with you. Remember the clock is ticking." said Alpha as the screen went blank.

"Those feens!"said The Ferret as he shook a fist.

"Feens" said Rufus as he did the same thing.

"Well, it's either now or never, come on buddy, it's the only way to save Kim."said The Ferret as he shot the Ferret Claw and swung away.

They started towards the Middleton SpaceCenter.

Meanwhile, Catscratch was watching from a flying camera.

"Excellent." said Catscratch with an evil smile.

* * *

Well that's it, the next chapter will feature The Ferret vs. Catscratch Round 1. 

Well R&R!


	6. Chapter 5:The FEARLESS Ferret

Here is a forshadowing(isn't it obvious) chapter!

Enjoy (I sure did)!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The FEARLESS Ferret**

He crept his way down, he had to be careful, the laser grid was engulfing the whole room. He silently placed his hands around the item, and careful guided it throught the grid.

Now he was back in the ventilation shaft.

"Whoa, that was very hard, now I know how Kim feels when she does it." said the Ferret as he wiped the sweat of his cheek. The top of his mask was drenched in sweat after that little stunt.

He carefully crawled out of the ventilation shaft and into the dusk part of the evening.

"Come on, Wonder Weasal, we have to hurry." said the Ferret as he swung away to the West Middleton Bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"He should be here by now." said Catscratch.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." said Alpha.

Then coming swinging down was the Ferret with the item.

"Where's Ki...I mean Ms. Possible." asked the Ferret.

"In there." said Alpha as she pointed to a car parked right next to the side of the bridge.

"But, first hand me the Cartamatic Roflex."said Alpha.

The Ferret threw her the item and walked over to the car. He opened the door to find nothing, but a box and a note that says...

_Dear, Ferret_

_Nighty Night._

_Catscratch._

"Nighty night?' said The Ferret.

"Nighty night to you too." said a voice from behind him.

Before he could realize it, he had been kicked in the car and the door closed.

Then the car clicked into Reverse and started to roll of the bridge.

"You set me up!" said The Ferret.

"Yep" said Catscratch.

And then Catscratch pushed the car with his footand it fell into the river below.

The car immediatly was engulfed with water.

The Ferret was holding his breath while floating in the car.

He decided to look in the box to see what was in there...

And to his surprise a bomb was in there and it was ticking...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

The Ferret had to think fast...

3...

He pushed the car door and it wouldn't budch.

2...

He was really feeling dizzy, he was running out of breath...

1...

With one final kick, the door gave out and he swam at least 10 feet from the car when...

0...

BOOOMMMM!

Catscratch looked down at the splash from the explosion of the car.

"One down, (looks torwards the way to Upperton) one to go." said Catscratch.

Meanwhile a lifeless body washes up on shore.

Wonder Weasal crawls on the sand and hacks some big coughs.

He looks over to see The Ferret has come to his senses and is coughing up water.

"Darn it, Rufus. They got us again!"said a frustrated Ferret.

"Awww" said the little rodent.

"I know buddy, now they have Kim and the Car..Carta...Cart whatever it is.

They both sighed.

"Well, come on, buddy, we need to find a way to contact Wade." said The Ferret as he squeezed out all the water in his costume.

"Phone."said Rufus.

"Phone? Phone! Yes a phone, but what's Wade's number." asked the Ferret.

They both ran quickly to the nearest phonebooth.

* * *

She struggled very hard with her bonds, but to no avail. 

"Boy, what I would give for a chimereto right now, Grande Sized." said the restless Kim.

Kim was a mess, after staying 4 hours in a humid room, she was sweaty, her eyes were a litle bloodshot, and her hair was a mess.

Beep Beep Beep-Beep.

Kim shot up and realized the Kimmunicator was still with her.

She looked around and saw it lying on a table.

"Great." said Kim with sarcasm in her voice.

"I guess this is why they say I can do anything." she said as she jump on her two bound feet and hopped to the table with her still tied to the chair.

As she got close the, chair started to sway and...

She crashed to the floor.

"I guess I was wrong." said Kim.

Then Alpha, Beta, and Catscratch walk in.

"Well, Kim, I see your attempt to escape was unsucessful." said Catscratch with a evil smirk on his face.

Alpha picked her chair up and then scooted her farther then she was from the Kimmunicator.

"Nice try, princess, but it didn't work." said Alpha.

"You know, you remind me of someone." said Kim.

"Whatever." said Alpha as she walked over to another chair and sat down reading a magazine.

Beta was very busy lifting weights and looked the other way.

She saw Catscratch was busy practicing his rant.

She sighed and looked down.

"Where are you, Ron..." said Kim, under her breath.

* * *

I've included a major clue in this chapter, tell me what you think, I love to here people's ideas about things. 

And also, either tommorow or Saturday, I will have some pictures of the characters, too on devianART.My username is of, course, Drakkenlover.

Well R&R!


	7. Chapter 6: The Fearless Ferret QUITS!

ATTENTION!

My Fearless Ferret Fanart will be posted tonight or tommorrow afternoon.

Plus i will have Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity fanart.

Keep a lookout, I'll give a link to my profile on DevianART to my fanart.

Now onto the second most important chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fearless Ferret...QUITS!**

Ron sat quietly by his phone. It rang. He quickly picked it up and said, "Hello." said Ron.

"Ron, I have bad news." said Wade on the other line.

"What." said Ron with his eyes wide in fear.

"Kim's...dead." said Wade.

"What did you say." said Ron in shock.

"KIM IS DEAD! They sent me a picture of her bloody dead body." said Wade.

"No." said Ron.

Ron then hung up and started crying for the next few hours.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Catscratch was rejoicing.

"Ha, I killed the Ferret and Kim Possible!" said Catscratch.

"But, sir I thought we only..." said Beta, but was cut off by Catscratch.

"Shhhhh." said Catscratch.

"Ok." said Beta.

"Now I need you two to steal 3 more items, before my weapon is complete." said Catscratch.

"Where and what." said Alpha.

He handed her a picture of the items and said, "You'll find all of them at...Bueno Nacho." said Catscratch.

"Bueno Nacho? But, sir that's a fast food restraunt." said Alpha.

"Yes, but they use these items to cook their food and all that stuff, now go." said Catscratch.

Alpha and Beta walked right out, while Catscratch looked behind his back. And smiled.

* * *

Ron was walking up to an old mansion. 

"Password." said Mr. North.

"Ferret Fights Freakish Foes." said a gloomy Ron.

"Ron, why are you so gloomy." asked Mr. North whole-heartedly and opened the door.

"Here, I won't be needing these or this." said Ron as he handed North Ferret equipment and his costume and walked off.

While Mr. North stood there dumb-founded.

* * *

Ron walked silently on the sidewalk. 

Three police cars zoomed by at a speedy pace.

Ron prepared to pull his shirt off, but realized he wasn't the Ferret anymore.

And he kept on walking.

* * *

Darkness had faded and and it was starting to rain. 

Ron took cover in an alley...Where he found the last thing he wanted to see.

Four guys were trying to rape a young woman.

Ron tryed to look away, but his ears heard her screaming for help.

He stared wide-eyed into space and was breathing heavy.

He finally heard the women yell they were choking her.

He couldn't take it anymore. He somersaulted over to the men with a cold,hard stare at them.

"Leave her alone." said Ron with a very scary look on his face.

Rufus immediatly jumped out of Ron's pocket and hid behind a dumpster.

"You think you can stop us!" said one of the men.

"Yes." said Ron with a voice that could've ran a chill down your spine.

And then one of the men attacked, Ron blocked and counterattacked with a roundhouse to the chin. Then the second man attacked, he threw a fist at Ron, but he blocked with accurate precision.Ron then caught a fist of the other man. There he was holding a fist from both the men. He then jumped up and landed onone of the men, breaking his neck and then bear hugged with his legs the other man, and threw him into the wall. Meanwhile, the last man was still trying to rape the girl. Ron saw the fear in her eyes. He ran at an alarming speed towards the man and then punched the man right into the wall which was 15 feet away from where he was, he hit the wall hard and probally broke a few ribs and his back.

Ron then looked at the woman, and realized that the women looked exactly like Kim. Ron stared at her with fear. And then walked off. He then started to run quickly, Rufus quickly jumped in his pocket, Till...

"Wait." said the woman.

Ron stopped and looked at her. She was right up to him,when she said, "Thank you." and kissed him.

Ron was amazed and happy. He felt like the time he kissed Kim in the parking lot of school after Kim, had been almost kidnapped by two hobos.

Ron then remembered, Kim! He left his lips from the women and walked off.

"What's your name?" asked the woman.

Ron turned and said with a smile, "Ron Stoppable." and walked away.

* * *

Ron stood at the bus stop and looked at the paper. and started to read it. 

_CITY IN PANIC!_

_Kim Possible reported dead, Fearless Ferret missi..._

Ron quickly tore it up and rolled in a ball and started to cry.

Rufus jumped out and started to pat his friend.

"There, There." said the compassionate mole-rat.

"You,know what buddy, I only wish I had said yes, when Kim asked if I loved her." said the teared up Ron.

"Mabye, she wouldn't be dead." said Ron.

Ron thought of all their memories,he missed her red-head hair, and big green emerald eyes.

He had to do something, avenge her death, but he couldn't, because he was too weak to fight anymore.

He just laid on the bench in the rain and fell asleep...

* * *

Ron is taking it pretty hard.And was that special power Ron unleashed the last time? 

Next chapter, I'll just tell you will be, very intriguing to you guys.

And who was that woman?

Time will tell.


	8. Chapter 7:The Fearless Ferret Returns

Here's the big khuna!

Oh and check out my profile to see my fanart.

And I would also like to give a big thank you to my most loyal fan, Lydia King.

Thanks for all the great reviews, Lydia. I appreciate them.

Now onto the big shocker!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Fearless Ferret Returns**

Ron woke with a groan, he looked at his watch,10:30 a.m.

Heproceeded to sit up, but something was poking him in the back.

He looked and saw a child poking him and pointing towards Bueno Nacho.

"Hey, mister, their are two mean people who are being mean in that taco place." said the child.

Ron thought what the kid was cute, but took it pretty seriously.

"Stay here." said Ron with a stern, yet curious face.

Ron then walked up to the door to see a big man holding Ned, and a woman taking machines off the counter and stuffing them in bags.

Ron knew who they were, Agent Alpha and Beta, the ones who kidnapped Kim, the ones who killed her, and the ones who were gonna pay, thought a ticked off Ron. He clenched his fist.

"Come on Bobby, we need to g..."said Alpha before a figure bursted through the door.

"You two." was all Ron said as he pointed towards them.

Alpha and Beta looked ateach other and just laughed.

But, Ron meant buisness, he immediatly jumped forward and kicked Beta hard, sending him flying into a booth.

"That was for punching me into the wall." said an angry Ron.

He then turned and picked up Alpha by the neck.

"And this is for hurting Kim." said Ron as he started punching her in the stomach, without holding anything back.

He then threw her next to Beta. They both stood up and steadied themselves. Ron then walked towards them.

"And this is for killing KIM POSSIBLE."said Ron with a serious tone and with a loud yell at the words "Kim Possible".

He thendid a roundhouse kick to both their jaws, sending them crashing out the window with glass shattering everywhere.

They both stood up and held their heads in their hands. Ron then swepped forward and grabbed both their legs and throwing them on top of Bueno Nacho.Ron then climbed up the side of the wall to the top. When he got up there, hesaw that Beta was climbing a rope ladder, with the bag Alpha had stuffed the items with and into a helicopter. Meanwhile... Alpha was looking at Ron with fear in her eyes, she then got out a piece of paper and dropped it on purpose and climbed the rope ladder, never taking her eyes off Ron's.

Ron saw them fly away, while he looked at the piece of paper and smiled, but not in evil enjoyment, but in happiness. He then jumped off the Bueno Nacho top and walked towards Timothy Jackson North's House.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Alpha and Beta entered a large roomwhere Catscratch was working on something.

"Did you get the items?"asked the excited Catscratch.

"Yep." said Beta, while Alpha looked ashamed.

"I'm gonna go check the perimeter or something." said Alpha as she left.

Catscratch just shrugged and continued his work.

"Oh, might I ask what took youso long, Beta?" askedCatscratch as he started blow-torching something.

"We would've made it quicker, only if some teen who was off his rocker, didn't come and whoop our behinds."said Beta.

Catscratch stopped and looked at Beta and said,"How can a teenager defeat two special agents trained in the greatest form of combat?"

"I don't know, but he was UNSTOPPABLE!" said Beta.

* * *

A/N: Get it rON Stoppable and UNSTOPPABLE...(crickets chirping) They all can't be critics.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Ron knocked on Mr. North's door.

Mr. North then looks through the peephole.

"Oh it's you." said North.

"Listen, Mr. North I know I was ugly and didn't tell you why I was "mopey", butI think I've found an important lead in the Kim Possible Case...Please, Mr. North,I need your help"said Ron.

There was complete silence for a short while and then...

"Password." said North.

Ron knew what this meant and said, "Ferret Fights Freakish Foes."

Ron then entered the house and smiled.

We see a hand pulling a glove on, a boot being pulled on, and a mask being pulled on.

"Boo-yah." said Ron or the Fearless Ferret.

He then jumps in the Ferret Car as the"Hero" tune starts.

_I'm so high, I can hear heaven_

_I'm so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven, no heaven don'thear me..._

TBC...

* * *

Well there you go, i was gonna post the whole song, but I figured it would go better with the story in the next chapter.

Well R&R!


	9. Chapter 8:The Ferret vs

Here you go, one big, mutual helpin' of some super kung-fu fightin'.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ferret vs...**

_And they say that a hero can save us_

The Ferret Mobile was racing towards a mansion on the south side of Middleton.

He jumped out and walked right up to the door and crashed threw.

Catscratch turned and looked.

"Time to get your meow mix, Mr. Kitty." said the determined Ron.

"I see you survived that little joyride." said Catscratch.

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

"Where's Kim." asked the determined Ferret.

"Oh she's right behind you." said Catscratch as he pointed.

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_And watch as we all fly away_

The Ferret looked and saw a figure in a ninja garb, hair in a ponytail and glowing yellow eyes.

"Kim?" asked the confused Ferret.

"I am not Kim, I am Agent Kito and you are a threat to Master Catscratch."said the figure with a voice of no emotion.

"You see Ferret, Kim is dead, she was killed when I put that brain control helmet on her, that I stole from Dr. Drakken." said Catscratch. He then did the famous evil laugh with a few meows in them.

Agent Kito then lunged foward.

_Someone told me love could all save us_

Agent Kito started to throw an array of punches, with the Ferret barely blocking.

"Come on, Kim, this isn't like you." said The Ferret as he blocked her karate chop.

_But how could that be, look what love gave us_

"Don't even try, Ferret, she's gone." said Catscratch.

Kito then puched the Ferret into the wall.

"Fine, if that's how it's gotta be!" said The Ferret as he lunged foward.

_A world full of killing_

The Ferret ran by her and slashed her back with the Ferret Talons and her back dripped with blood.

_And blood-spilling_

Kito then kicked him in the "manhood" and uppercut him in the jaw as he bent over and flew to the ground with blood running down his chin.

_That world never can't_

_And they say that a hero can save us_

Then Agent Beta and Alpha entered the room.

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

Agent Alpha then walked foward with an angry look on her face.

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

"KIM POSSIBLE!" yelled Alpha.

_And watch as we all fly away_

Everyone then stopped and looked at Alpha.

"Look what your doing Kim, your hurting your best friend in the world, come on, fight this Kim." said Alpha.

"Agent Alpha WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Catscratch.

"It's not Alpha or Amber it's..."

Then Alpha exploded in a GREEN flame. When the smoke cleared, the figure of a women with raven black hair and a green and black jumpsuit and glowing green hands appeared.

"It's Shego, brother." said Shego.

"Whoa!" said the Ferret.

"Shego, what are you doing here!" said Catscratch.

"What do you think! Stopping you!" said Shego.

"So be it, Agent Beta, Kito, attack them." said Catscratch.

Then Beta and Kito lined up beside each other ready to attack The Ferret and Shego.

"This might be a problem." said The Ferret.

"Don't you have a weapon to stop them, Stoppable?" said Shego.

"Yes, but how do you kno..."

"Long story, just use your whatever and save our behinds." said the snippy Shego.

"Ok, not that, no, uh uh, negatory, ha, I could've used that camping, ok here we go." said Ron as he stumbled through some objects and finally found a button.

"Stoppable, what are you using that for?" asked Shego.

"You'll see." The Ferret said as he punched the button sending electronic volts towards Beta.

Beta was quickly shocked by 1,000volts of electricity and then fell to the floor in a heap.

The Ferret then fired at Kito, but he missed as Kito kicked the button away and did a tornado kick to his face, making his mask fly off and revealing Ron Stoppable's face. Kito stared at him and kinda flinched showing a smile, but returned to no emotion.

The Ferret saw this and realized he did something funny, because his pants were down to his ankles. He then realized that Kim would return if he kept being his goofy self.

_And now that world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

Ron then tripped and fell on the floor on purpose.

Kito then flinched a little longer with a smile, and a chuckle could be heard.

"Stoppable, what are you doing?" asked Shego.

"Just watch." said Ron as he drank some milk and spat it out through his nose. Kito then giggled some more.

"Trust me, I'm having a hard time doing that." said Shego as she slapped her head.

Ron then figured that he was making Kim laugh. Like he always wanted, to make her happy. He now regreted ever saying no to loving her. He knew he deeply loved her. And without hesitation he walked up and kissed her passionatly on the lips. She then started flinching and finally her glowing yellow eyes returned to green pupils. She looked at who she was kissing and her pupils shrinked, but then she relaxed and looked into space with enjoyment on herface.

_And it's in the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do_

Ron then let go and looked into those two emerald diamonds.

"Kim, I love you." said Ron.

"I love you, too Ron." said Kim.

Kim then saw he was wearing the Ferret costume.

"So your the Ferret." said Kim.

"Uh yeah." said an ashamed Ron.

"Don't worry you can tell me later." said Kim with a sly smile on her face.

_And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and watch as we all fly away_

_And their watching us (watching)_

"Ahhh, Isn't that sweet." said a voice

Kim, Ron, and Shego look in the same direction.

_Their watching us (watching)_

We see the face of Catscratch and we zoom out to see him in a giant cat robot.

"I belive the correct word is "good-bye"" said Catscratch as the robot starts to arm itself with weapons"

_As we all fly awwwwaaayyyy, yeah, ohhhhhh..._

* * *

That's it for that chapter, I know "itself" isn't a word, but I couldn't think of anything.

Well I hope no one got a heart attack from this chapter, if you did, I'm sorry.

Well R&R!


	10. Chapter 9:Naked Mole Rat and Giant Robot

After that big shocker of a chapter, I saw this story's popularity shot up, so don't flinch, because it is WAY not over yet.

So here ya'll go!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Naked Mole Rats and Giant Robots**

The giant cat robot then created only one weapon, The Cat-Ronomer.

"As you can see,my cat-robot has only one weapon.. The Cat-Ronomer."said Catscratch over the loudspeaker.

"He dude, what's a Cat-Rono...mer...mer?" asked The Ferret.

"This." said Catscratch as the weapon fired up and shot at Beta.

Beta instantly turned into a blue-ish cat.

All three of our heroes gasped. The Ferret then started towards the robot, but stopped when the former Beta, who was now a cat, jumped on The Ferret's head and clawed him.

"Hey, ow, ooh, get off me kittty!" said The Ferret as he tried to grab the cat.

The Ferret was saved, when a familar pink and brown Wonder Weasel jumpedand wrestled the cat to the ground.

"Think you can handle this furball, Wonder Weasel?" asked the masked torn Ferret.

Rufus nodded and got the cat in a half-nelson.

The Ferret then looked down to see his pants were still up.

"Ha, that's the 8th time a cat has attacked me, and this time my pants didn't fall, rip, or stretch." said The Ferret with pride, but then his pants fell down.

"Ah, come on." said The Ferret as he pulled them up.

He then looked to see Catscratch's Giant Robot was heading towards town.

"Hey, Shego, Kim where are you?" asked The Ferret.

Meanwhile...

Rufus (a.k.a Wonder Weasel) was fighting the "Beta cat." He dodged all the cat's clawed swipes and then jumped behind the cat and tapped his shoulder. The cat looked and saw that Rufushad histail.

Then Rufus started to fly around in circles with Beta's tail still in his paw.

Rufus had let go and Beta was sent flying into a cage, in which Rufus closed and locked immediatly.

"Boo-yah!" said the mole rat.

Meanwhile...

"KIM, SHEGO, YOUR..." was all the Ferret said before he fainted right next to an orange cat (Kim) and a green-ish kinda of cat with glowing paws (Shego). They then started licking him, causing him to wake up.

"Whoa."said the Ferret as he picked up the two cats and placed them in the FerretMobile.

"Rufus, buddy, let's go." said The Ferret as he and Rufus got in the car and drove towards Middleton.

* * *

The Cat Robot was now wreaking havoc in the town, he was turning people into cats here and there. 

"Haha! Today dawns the new age! The Age of Cats!" said Catscratch as he worked the controls.

"Not on my watch, Mr. Kitty." said a voice behind Catscratch. Catscratch looked tos ee The Fearless Ferret standing right before him.

"The Ferret, but how did you get up here?" asked Catscratch.

"Well you see, I climbed up the back and slipped and had to grab onto something, which by the way, is this important." said The Ferret as he showed him an object.

"That Cartamatic Roflex! Without the Cartamatic Roflex the robot will.. instantly explode...YOU BUFFOON!" said the angry Catscratch.

"I do what I can." said the Ferret.

But, the the robot started to shake uncontrolablly. Then in an instant the cat robot exploded.

Followed by a jolt of lightning that hit every cat in that area to turn people to normalagain.

The Ferret then got up and saw tons of naked people covering their"unthinkables".

"RON!" said two naked women in unison.

The Ferret looked and saw Kim and Shego both naked.

"Uh sorry, here." said the Ferret as he handed them his extra costumes from his trunk.

They put them on, though, like the first time Ron put his on, the weren't really tight.

Just then, The Ferret was hit staight into a brick wall by Catscratch.

"Hey, Author, how many times are you gonna have me kicked into a wall, it's a strange image to my popularity." The Ferret said to me.

"Sorry."I said as I turned the wall into a mailbox.

"Thank you." The Ferret said.

"Me and you have some unfinished buisness, Ferret." said Catscratch as he grabbed The Ferret and jumped on top of a building with ease and hopped at least 9 bulidings away.

"Ron!" yelled Kim as she saw him be tooken away.

Meanwhile..

The Ferret was then seen being thrown against a stairway door on the roof of a building.

"You're gonna pay for what you have done Ferret." said Catscratch as his hands glowed yellow and turned into long sharp claws.

The Ferret was staring wide-eyed and speaking gibberish.

"This might be a problem." said the frightened Ferret...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, the next chapter will most likely be the last and then an epilogue. 

But, there will also be an info page after that to tell you about the next episode of THE FEARLESS FERRET!

WELL R&R!


	11. Chapter 10:The Ferret vs Catscratch

This chappie is gonna be a weird one, so watch out for a 10.0 on the weirdness scale.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Fearless Ferret vs Catscratch**

The Ferret just stood there, speaking gibberish about Catscratch's long sharp claws.

Then, Catscratch bolted foward, The Ferret just stood there, stupified as Catscratch lunged ready to slice with his claws.The Ferret never even flinched as Catscratch reared his arm and...

SLICE!

Catscratch looked at the Ferret with a satisfying grin. But, then smacked his head in frustration as he saw what he had done.

The Ferret then broke out of his"trance", and looked all around with chaotic confusion.

"What, what, who, what?"asked the cofused Ferret. He then looked down and saw his pants were at his knees.

"Aw, come on that's the 9th time." saidThe Ferret as he pulled his pants up.

"Now, to make this fight fair." he continued as his hands turned into clawed talons, exactly like Catscratch's, but a little smaller.

Catscratch lunged foward, he took a swipe, missed. Ron did the same, same effect. They were both taking swipes at each other, here and there, left and right. Finally,one of their hands met each other. Now it was a struggle to overpush your opponent.It looked like Catscratch was winning, when a kick was flown right into Catscratch.

"That was for stuffing my Britina doll down the garbage disposal when I was 5." said the snarling Shego.

"Sister, you will soon learn, I am more powerful than all you and our brothers combined. I am UNSTOPPABLE!" said Catscratch as he turned a yellow glow and turned into a large cat-creature.

"Hey, that's my line." said The Ferret as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Catscratch then walked right over and picked up the Ferret.

"Who's Mr. Kitty, now." said the monster-like voice of Catscratch.

The Ferret just waved and smiled sheepishly.

Then, Catscratch threw The Ferret to the side of the building.The Ferret almost dropped 20 feet to the bottom, when he caught the ledge. He was barely hanging on, while Shego was fighting Catscratch.

Shego was throwing her green-flamed hands all at Catscratch. He was, of course, blocking every little bit she had. Finally, he grabbed her and pulled her face-to-face.

"I'm sorry, but you lose." said Catscratch with an evil cat-like smile.

He then kicked her in her stomach hard, knocking the wind outof her. He then swiped her arm, revealing bloody flesh, and kicked her, sending her flying into the stair exit, KO'ing her.

He then turned to see a figure, helping The Ferret up the ledge.

"Sarah, why do you betray me." asked Catscratch.

"Because, your mindless killing monster." said the girl.

"What?" asked the confused Ferret.

But, before anything else was said, Catscratch lunged foward and stabbed Kim or Sarah, or whoever you think she really is, in the back. The girl gasped and then fell down in a heap.

"KIM!" yelled The Ferret as he came to her side.

"Kim, speak to me." said The Ferret.

"Listen, Ron, I'm not Kim, but I do love you." said Sarah.

"Sarah?" asked The Ferret.

"I hope you find her." was all Sarah said as she died in The Ferret's hands.

"So you must have been that girl from that night." said The Ferret. He saw the face of Sarah, but inside he thought it was the face of Kim. He laid her gently down and stood up facing Catscratch with a cold, angry, scary stare.

"You die tonight." said The Ferret with a voice scarier then Catscratch's.

Then, The Ferret ran foward yelling. He did a jumping kick, pounding the face of Catscratch's. He then picked Catscratch up and threw him over the side of the building. Catscratch fell off with a yell, but The Ferret never heard a "thud". The Ferret looked over the edge to see Catscratch standing unharmed.

"Ha ha, you should know cat's always land on their feet." said Catscratch.

"I also know they have 9 lives." said The Ferret as he jumped off the side, onto a canopy, and landed right in front of Catscratch.

"But, that's gonna change soon." said the determined Ferret.

Catscratch then threw a punch, The Ferret caught it and held it as it were nothing more than a softball. He looked at Catscratch with a frown and an angry eye expression. He just looked at Catscratch. Ctascratch finally grew bored and threw his other hand, but same outcome.

"You think I'm afraid of you." said Catscratch.

The Ferret just smiled and said, "You should be."and then kneed Catscratch in the "manhoood" and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. The Ferret then walked over to him and stared down at him witha mixed emotional face. He then smiled and said, "Boo-yah."

Catscratch didn't understand what was happening, and finally did a sweeping kick. The Ferret quickly jumped and placed a foot on Catscratch's chest and put his face at least half a foot away from each other.

"Where is she." said the angry Ferret.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you." said Catscratch.

The Ferret then picked him up and threw him into a nearby car. Making a huge dent in it.

"Tell me now!" said The Ferret as he walked up to him.

"Oh, I don't think so." said Catscratch as he lunged foward and tried to take a swipe, but the Ferret sidestepped and Catscratch tripped.

The Ferret then walked over to Catscratch and held him by the neck and lifted him of the ground.

"I'll say it again, tell me where Kim Possible is." said the impatient Ferret as he activated his talons and barely touched Catscratch's neck.

"You can't kill me, I'm the only one who knows where she is." said Catscratch.

"I figured you'd say that." said The Ferret as he took his sharp talons and stabbed Catscratch's right arm.

Catscratch winced and grunted in pain.

"You wanna run that by me again, what was your answer again." said the ticked off Ferret as he stabbed the other arm. Catscratch yelped in pain.

"Is that your final answer, because the next one won't miss." said The Ferret as he pointed his talons at his heart.

"Ok, she's still at my mansion, she's tied up in a chest that is about to blow in, I don't know 5 min." gasped Catscratch.

The Ferret looked towards the Ferret Moblie, and then turned back to Catscratch and said, " If she dies, I'll be back to show you the pain Sarah felt when she died in my arms." as he showed his talons. He then released his grip and ran to the Ferret Mobile. He sped off in a hurry.

Catscratch, though was just smiling as he laid on the ground, and then he took out a small device as he looked at the Ferret Mobile speed away.

"Idiot." he said as he stood up and walked away, and then threw the object to the ground.

The object showed a timer: 1 min and 20 sec.

* * *

Ron sped up to the mansion and quickly got out. He saw the hole in the side of the house, where the robot had crashed threw earlier.He entered threw that hole and saw many things, but not a chest. He walked into another room. There it was laying in plain view. He quickly went up to it and slashed the lock open, but before he could open it, he heard a muffled voice. 

"Help." was all it said. He turned to the closet behind him and saw the door was shaking. He walked over to it and opened it. Quickly, Kim Possible came falling out and onto the floor. She quickly turned to the Ferret and said, " Don't open that chest, Catscratch planted a device that as soon as you opened that chest, it'll blow."

The Ferret just nodded and looked at her with a happy expression.

"Uh, are you gonna untie me, so we can get out of here, before we get blown up." asked Kim as she still laid on the floor.

"Oh sorry." said The Ferret as he slashed her ropes that bound her.

"Man, does it feel good to move my arms." said Kim as she rubbed her wrists.

"Uh, I think we should go."said The Ferret as he pointed towards the chest.

"Good idea." Kim said as they both ran out of the house, and then fell on the sidewalk from the explosion's force.

"Whew, that was close." said Kim.

The Ferret just smiled and turned his head and then fear came across his face.

"Kim! Watch out!" said The Ferret as he jumped in front of the incoming claw that was about to hit Kim. The claw of Catscratch sliced the chest part of Ron's costume.

Kim rolled over and stood up and got in battle stance.

"Time to get your meow mix, Mr. Kitty." said Kim.

"Uh, Ki..I mean Ms. Possible, I already used that line." said the Ferret.

"OK, how about, time to go to the litter box, Mr. Meow." said Kim.

"Yeah, that works." said The Ferret.

Then Catscratch lunged foward and picked Kim up. She struggled under his grasp of his hand around her neck as he lifted her off the ground and pointed a clawed finger at her neck.

"Come any closer, and I kill your girlfriend." he said.

The Ferret and Kim both were embarrassed about him saying that, but The Ferret just smiled and crossed his arms.

"Why are you smiling, I'm about to kill your girlfriend." said the frustrated Catscratch.

"I'm not sure, he'll like that." said the smiling Ferret as he pointed down at Catscratch's feet.

And there standing at Catscratch's feet was Wonder Weasel. Wonder Weasel then bit Catscratch's foot. He released his grip on Kim as she fell to the ground, he hopped around on one foot.

"Excuse me." said the Ferret.

Catscratch looked up and saw the fist of the Ferret hit him in the face. Catscratch instantly fell to the ground, unconciouss.

Police sirens could be heard, and The Ferret invitedKim to ride in his Ferret Mobile.

She gladly accepted and they sped off towards the city...

* * *

Man was that a good chapter or what! 

The epilogue is next.

See ya!


	12. Epilogue

I'm glad this story's comin' to an end, because the next... just read the bottom.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

The Fearless Ferret got right out and went to the passenger's door, where he opened it and Kim Possible got out.

"Thank you, Mr. Ferret." said the flirty Kim.

"Oh, please call me The Fear..."said The Ferret right before Kim planted her lips onto his.

They kissed passionatly.

The Ferret began to wonder if he would tell Kim about his "secret". Their lips departed and Kim just looked at him with a joyful expression.

"Uhhhhh." he said.

_TELL HER! Tell her now, mabye she'll take it like Sarah did. Sarah? Sarah!_

"I gotta go." said The Ferret as he jumped in his vehicle and sped off.

He quickly returned as Ron Stoppable and ran up to Kim.

"Kim! Your alright." said Ron in his act.

"Yeah, but why is Shego here." said Kim as she pointed towards Shego on the bumper of an ambulance with a cast on.

"Shego, what are you doing here." said Ron as he tried to tell her not to tell Kim about his "secret".

"Uhhh, I was helping the "Ferret" and got stabbed in the arm by that evil dude Catscratch." Shego said as she quickly caught onto what Ron was pointing out.

Kim noticed each others behavior and just brushed it off.

"Wait, you were helping the Ferret?"said Kim.

"Uh, yes you see I turned from a life of crime and rejoined my brothers." said the lying Shego.

"I thought you thought your brothers were incompetent, stupid,disagreeable..." Kim said, but quickly noticed Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Ron?" she said.

Ron was walking towards the police car where Catscratch was.

"Were did you find that girl Sarah." said Ron.

"Are you talking about that girl you met in the alley and brought out of my mind control, the one I killed." said Catscratch.

"Exactly." said Ron.

"Uh, listen, she came to work for me, but go find a crimelord of the name Rick Mankey to answer your questions." said Catscratch as the police car drove away.

_Why would he tell me?I would've thought he'd just say some remark and been on his merry way to the police station. There must something big goin' on._

"Ron?" said a familar voice that broke Ron out of his deep thought.

"Yes, Kim." said Ron.

"Are you alright." said Kim.

"I'm fine I just need some time to myself." said Ron as he walked off.

* * *

The Fearless Ferret stood right over a headstone of Sarah Smith (they put Smith, because her last name was unknown.) 

_Sarah Smith_

_1988-2005_

_The unknown is best left alone_

The Ferret read that last passage.

"How wrong that is." said the Ferret in a soft voice.

He kneeled and put his hand on her headstone.

"I may not know who you are, but I will find out the truth about you." he said.

He then stood up and fired his Ferret Claw and swung away into the rising dawn...

**THE END**

* * *

Final Author's Note:Well I hope that was as touching to you as it was to me. 

I enjoyed this story and will continue to write FF stories.

BTW, here is the summary for the next story:

**The Fearless Ferret: Enter The Fearful Ferret**

The Ferret continues to search for Sarah's origin, but also must deal with the fact that someone is framing him! Plus, Kim gets a new boyfriend! All on Halloween!(Story 3 in the FF series)

_Well this is DrakkenLover signing off..._


End file.
